memories not forgotten ever
by starshine44
Summary: AU\\ love doesn't always last forever, even through horrific and needy times, but the memories of theat love will always pull through. DM/HG r&r plz sounds awful i know, but i hav an ending!


The little insignificant things

The little insignificant things.

_Summary:__ AU\\ you know how before death, your life flashes before your eyes? I don't believe that happens. So I write everything down, so everyone can remember the things I will not. DM/HG r&r plz_

19.11.94 - mione

Most people don't understand why walking calms you when you're upset or angry, or is romantic just because your boyfriend thought of doing it. I wandered round the lake, my footprints trailing behind me in the untouched snow that had fallen the previous night. Looking across the frozen lake I knew why.

It was because where ever your walking (provided it isn't waste land or some dirty town or the likes of) looks beautiful, the serenity kind of takes over.

WACK!!

Or at least it does until someone throws a snowball at you. I turned around to the direction the snowball came from. A tall figure darted behind a tree. A tree which happened to be the whomping willow. The said figure came hurtling toward her at high speed, due to being thrown away by the whipping branches of the violent tree.

"oof!" was the sound that emitted from the person, as _he_ landed at her feet, arse in the air.

I stifled a laugh, putting one gloved hand over my mouth, my cheeks turning pink at high speed.

"Not funny." He replied, _his _voice muffled by the snow gathered over his head. Hearing this made me laugh even more, my eyes watering, causing me to turn away and start walking.

"hey! You could have helped me up granger!"_ he_ called to my retreating figure.

I turned around to see _him_ brushing snow out of _his_ white blonde hair, and jumping a bit as some of it slid down the collar of his jacket. His face was serious and a bit annoyed, but steely grey eyes screamed amusement. He jogged up behind me and before I could react, I had a ton of snow down my back.

I did the first reasonable thing that came into my head. I screamed and shoved _him_ toward the frozen lake, but instead of just stumbling, he went skidding across the glimmering ice, leaving shiny tracks behind him.

One cold, slightly damp mitt over my hand, my eyes widened in shock as I watched _him_ go sliding across the ice. Worry attacked my brain, and I lost all reasonable train of thought and ran out onto the lake after him.

If I had seen myself flying across a frozen lake I would have laughed, but right now, I was too terrified to think anything.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes as he turned around, because he soon got his balance and skated –yes I said skated- over to me. My jaw must have fallen off, because he smiled and shook his head slightly.

"You didn't know I could skate did you?" he asked, suppressing a slight chuckle

I was too shocked to speak and I couldn't seem to close my mouth so I shook my head, but promptly lost my balance and fell.

It was then, when he speeded closer to catch me, I realised he wasn't such a pompous git, but with out his cronies, was a sweet, and fun loving guy. I could see that in his eyes that seemed to bore into my soul, scraping out every scrap of emotion I held. He could read me like a book, and to my surprise, I didn't mind.

"You okay?" he asked me, concern blatant in his voice. He looked me up and down from his position roughly a foot above me. I never really noticed how tall he really was, 6ft 7. Way taller than my 5 ft 6 self. I was still staring at him when I realised he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh yes, I'm fine" I said hurriedly a blush creeping into my cheeks.

He smiled a genuine smile and skated back over to the grass, with me being tugged along behind, gripping his arm as if my life depended on it, and to me, it did.

"It's okay, I'm not going to let you fall" he laughed, glancing back at my terrified expression. At this I loosened my grip and settles for just holding his hand. A thing I never expected to see myself to do ever. And it was nice. It felt right, natural. Like I was supposed to be being dragged along a frozen lake.

"I didn't realise how far we'd skidded out" I stated, looking back the way we came, to where the tracks ended then began again.

"Yeah me neither. I never noticed how huge the lake is either, it doesn't seem so big from the bank." He smiled, "you know, your not bad granger. For a Gryffindor."

He let go of my hand and started to stroll toward the castle. I panicked a bit, but noticed we had reached the bank. Realising where he was leaving, I ran after him, stumbling a bit in the deep snow that had started too fall around me.

"Wait!" I shouted after him, but my voice was lost, he had gotten so far away. Willing my legs not to collapse beneath me, I continued to run after him, calling his name.

As I neared the steps into the entrance hall, I stopped and sighed. He'd gone.

I staggered over to the steps and sat down, looking out at the winter wonderland Hogwarts grounds had become. Didn't notice the tall blond standing just behind me until he sat beside me and prodded my arm, causing me to jump a mile in the air.

"Don't fret 'mione, it's just me." My breath caught in my throat. He called me by my name! The happiness must have shown because he laughed and turned to look out at the grounds.

I looked at him for a moment longer then turned to look as well. I didn't know what it was, but like holding his hand on the lake, it felt nice and normal to just sit here with him, even thought we weren't saying anything, I enjoyed it.

The last person I'd expect to be sat here, with a mudblood looking out at a blizzard, was. And about the blizzard, it really was snowing that bad.

I began to shiver in my place on the chilly stone step, and he must have noticed, as he took off his coat and draped it round my shoulders. I looked at him curiously wondering why he did it. He just looked at me as if to say 'what ever' and pulled me into him. The small gesture ment a lot and I was glad of it. That and the fact it was 6 30am. If anyone saw us like this, there would be a riot. A hell of a riot.

During the time I spent there, I kept stealing glance at his pale, face. And I then understood why everyone called him the slytherin prince. He had perfect steel eyes, perfect platinum blond hair, and a perfectly straight nose. And his mouth was just…perfect.

He caught me looking, and in an instant, I didn't feel anything except a strange attraction in the bottom of my stomach. Just as he leaned in, a huge gust of wind and snow blew between us, slightly spoiling the moment. We quickly looked away, and his arm dropped from around my shoulders. He nervously looked around, then stood up and walked towards the stairs, muttering something on his way.

By the time I registered what had happened, he'd gone. Down to the dungeons probably.

Just sitting there, looking out onto the snow covered grounds, I realised that _I _liked him! Of all people. I suppose I should stop sounding so shocked. I mean, he does have a huge reputation to keep, but that doesn't stop him acting like himself, and 'himself' happened to be sweet and caring. I guess he likes to keep a strong act on, in case anyone tells his father etc. he isn't at all the boy everyone expects him to be.

Thinking all nice things about him made me realise, he's actually a great guy, well from the 30 minutes of hanging with the real him.

My eyes widened a bit and I gasped a bit in realisation.

I, Hermione granger, had feelings for the one and only Draco Malfoy. And I couldn't help but hope he returned those feelings.

**A/N yes, the first chapter!! I hope you all like it, and not think it's cliché, because I have an ending I haven't seen in any of the fanfics I've read.**

**Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and please review, ideas for the build up to ultimate romance are needed!!**

**Thanks**

**Starshine44**

**x**


End file.
